The age of the riders
by Lala2010
Summary: You may not know me but I was there and now I'm going to tell you the story you learned to love is fake the real story lies through my eyes and into these pages read now and be enlightened
1. Prologue

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this and I don't own httyd**

_"dragon speech"_

"human or half human speech"

'_dragon thoughts'_

'human or half human thoughts

**Prologue **

Im sure that you all have heard the stories of how two great friends ended the 300 year war between dragons and vikings. And how the _age_ of _the_ riders started.

But what if I say that the story you learned to love wasn't entirely true, what if I say that wasn't how hiccup and toothless met? Now I'm going to tell you a story... That starts 300 years before the death of our heros, before the red death and even before the war. This is the real story of how the age of the riders begun.

I remember before the war started, the dragon nest was chaotic for there was no dragon strong enough or smart enough to lead them. They formed a government but nobody seems to agree on anything, they tried competitions of strength and brains, but all the victors only entered just for the fun of it or was simply passing by.

Until one day at the center of the nest layed an egg, the size of a full grown terror. With the color of a flaming red. And there it stayed for many days and nights, no mothers claimed it as it remains motherless.

LINE BREAK

Today was the day the dragons return from their migration from egg island. As soon as they landed the mothers hearded their young in to the caves. Until they heard a large CRACK! When we turned to the sound we spotted the egg shattered and in the center of it all was a dusty blue hatchling with six eyes and a bolder like tail. And it was quiet until some brainiac ( I don't remember it was over 1,000 years ago cut me some slack!) came up with the idea that the whole nest would train the hatchling to lead the nest when she grows up to glory. Right ? WRONG! The moment I saw that hatchling I knew the prophecy wastalking about that very same hatchling, I had to warn the dragons.

They couldn't see me so I stepped out of the shadows. I was wearing my fighting gear: my swash buckling heeled boots with two calapsable flaming swords, skinny black pants, night fury skinned long sleeved amor, and my black helmet ( like hiccups) but the most noticeable thing about me were my neon blue eyes and my night firy wings tail and ears. " hold on guys you shouldn't make this hatchling your ruler" I said. "_who are you to tell us what to do false_ _ kin !?"_ yelled a furious nightmare " we'll first of all my name isn't false kin it is jewel second of all I have read a prophecy that claims this hatchling will kill millions and start a war" I replied _"ha you are lying this hatchling_ will_ become an angel and will bring us to glory!" _Said a gronkle

Given up I walked back into the shadows preparing myself for the trouble to come. As the years passed, the hatchling grew quickly and eventually learned to control the dragons (luckily the Viking side of me ignores the queen) and like I predicted the dragons came racing to my cave apologizing and asking for help with the removal of the queen.

And I told them all the samething " I am not the hero you are looking for only two true heros of night may save you" and so the fighting continued for 285 years. Until that one day, that was the day I knew our luck was changing for the better, and I knew I must find them.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW I CAN USE THE FEEDBACK AND I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY BAD SPELLING IM BAD AT IT.**


	2. Chapter 1: set in stone

**Me: sorry guys for taking so long to write this chapter my head has been every where lately **l:** Jewel** :LATELY!?** More like everyday!"**

**Me: ah why must you be so honest!?**

**Jewel: well you did create me that way.**

**Me: alright ... Jewel would you like to do the honors?**

**Jewel: gladly, alright my good friend here dosn't own HTTYD."**

Me:** enjoy**

" viking speech"

'thoughts'

"DRAGON SPEECH"

**Chapter 1: set in stone**

It has been three weeks since I left the nest in search if our heros. And let me tell you it wasn't easy, I had to cross freezing blizzards and scorching desserts. I nearly gave up on my search, until I found it the island of night ( the real one not from the series) home of the night furies.

As I landed I transformed myself into a night fury, the only thing recognizable about me was my eyes. When my transformation was complete I continued my hunt into the night fury nursary for the hatchlings.

It was the most beautiful thing I have ever saw (hey for me that is saying a lot) there were violet amythest, glittering sapphires and white diamonds everywhere lighting up the dark cave. But the gems werenot the things I was looking for. And there was some night furies there surrounding a glowing egg similar to a change wings egg, as I came closer I managed to make out what they were saying.

" I DON'T THINK THIS EGG SHOULD BE GLOWING LIKE THAT." claimed a young female night fury with the darkest of scales and sky blue eyes. "NO! YOU THINK SO OW!" complained an even younger look alike to the first female.

" BE NICE AND RESPECTFUL TO YOUR MOTHER YES THIS IS VERY UNUSUAL FOR AN EGG OF OUR SPICEIS TO BE IN THIS STATE" replied a large male green eyed nigh fury."ACTUALLY THIS IS VERY NORMAL" I cutted in. "HUH WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!" shouted the male night fury " MY NAME IS JEWEL AND, I AM A DRAGOMIR-" I calmly replied " A WHAT!?" asked the little night fury.

" A DRAGOMIR IS WHEN THAT HAS BOTH THE BLOOD OF DRAGONS AND HUMANS, HAVING THE ABILITY TO TRANSFORM INTO BOTH SPICEIS, ANY WAY YOUR EGG WILL BE ONE OF THE MOST BRAVEST WARRIORS IN HISTORY FOR HE WILL SLAY THE RED DEATH" I awnsered. I told the family of the prophecy, and told them that as soon as the hatchling is old enough to send him to my cave for proper training. At first they thought I was crazy but with time I convinced them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Now that the night fury was taken care of it was the Vikings turn. It wasn't so hard to find Berk I mean come on that is all anyone would talk about! By the time I reached berk it was dark with only the full moon to light my way. All was quiet until there was a a scream filling the quiet. As I raced to the hut I despised myself as a human, wearing my fighting gear carring some healing Goods to preform as my ticket a deep breathe I summoned all my curage then entered the house.

There was a large man with a red beard pacing back and forth..that is until he spotted me" Ah you must be the healer my wife is upstairs" he shouted too scared of the giant I simply nodded and raced up the I got I found a woman giving birth now I'm not going into detail as to what happened, but during the babies first moment of life in stead of crying like usual the little guy was hiccuping! He was so tiny and when he opened his eyes he was adorable I just whanted to stare into his eyes all night long. But I had a mission to do.

" Excuse me mame" I began " please dear call me Valka" the woman said " Valka your son will grow to reunite the dragons and humans as one." I then explained every thing from my kind to the night fury egg.

"how do you know that my son is this rider from the prophecy" asked Valka "Your son is not just any boy, sure he may look small but dragons blood flows through him." I replied "he is part dragon" Valka whispered Valka. "yes and you must not tell anyone not even your husband when your son is old enough I shall return to train him." I announced she then looked at me and nodded silently saying that she understood then looked at the baby "don't worry my little hiccup I shall protect you" Valka whispered

I smiled at the scene in front of me before going down, the stairs turning to the large man. "your wife is waiting for you" I simply said a smile then appeared on the mans face as he rushed up the stairs.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: hey guys I hoped you liked it**

**Jewel: I know I did**

**Me: of course you did you are the main character**

**Jewel: always have been always will be**

**Me:yeah for this story**

**Jewel: yes and - wait are you saying that this is the only story I will appear in?**

**Me: ...**

**Jewel: ( threatingly) Lala**

**Me: ( quickly and running away) DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**jewel: ( running after) HEY! Hold on a second**


	3. Chapter 2: rounding up the team

**Me: hey guys we are back and I am incredibly surprised that I survived Jewels wrath**

**Jewel: Only because I need you to finish the story.**

**Me: thet brings me confidence**

**Jewel: we can talk later, right now we've got us a story to tell**

**Me: your right jewel**

**Jewel: aren't I always**

**Me: I don't own httyd now matter how many times I wished it so**

**Jewel: no matter how many times**

**Me: pity and I have so many ideas**

**Jewel: (walking away) yeah and it is those ideas that scare me the most**

**Me: back to buisness any way like I said httyd just jewel**

**Jewel: (yelling from a distance) no you don't nobody owns me I'm invincable**

**Me: (rolling eyes) sure you are**

. Ch.2: rounding up the team

Things I did while waiting for the children to become old enough to train with me whent all blurry mostly just doing training of my own, some cave cleaning, and avoiding the queens call; yep nothing strange there.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When the young night fury arrived he was flying all over the place he just wouldn't sit still. But I had some control over the young hatchling , poor thing must be terrified of me. I'll just have to fix that. "ARE YOU SURE HE WILL BE SAFE WITH YOU I MEAN WITH THE QUEEN AND ALL." asked the mother "Of course,I'll protect him with my life" I replied "OKAY ,BUT JUST SEE YOU KNOW THAT IF WE HEAR THAT OUR SON IS DEAD THEN I'LL HAVE TO RIP YOU TO SHREADS" said the father with his voice slowly building "now, now no use for violence mr. Fury-" I calmly replied "OH PLEASE CALL US MARY AND JAVMAR, WE JUST WHANT THE BEST FOR OUR SON." Mary interrupted "very well , Iam well aware that you would Like me to keep your son alive , but it's not like I'll train him to death which I won't , but just put some trust into the teacher" I explained "WE UNDERSTAND WE WILL TAKE OUR LEAVE NOW GOODBYE MY LITTLE ONE." Mary said sadly as they settled and the two night furies flew away and the hatchling and I stood there until the moon has fully risen into the sky. Not aware that,that was the last time we would ever see those two magnificent beasts again.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"CAN WE TRAIN NOW!"complained the little hatchling for the thousandth time "Not yet little one" I replied "HOW ABOUT NOW?!" yelled the hatchling "not yet" I replied slowly losing my temper "WHY NOT I CAN HANDEL IT" asked the hatchling. "because we must first go to see your partner. The one who will be training with you" I replied

" OH OKAY I BET HE'LL BE A MONSTEROUS NIGHTMARE,I HOPE HE LIKES ME" said the hatchling. I tried hard not to laugh, but remembering the prophecy" oh I have a feeling, you'll get along just fine" I chuckled the night fury then choose to agree with me. I then shock my head he had no idea what he was in for.

.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We arrived to the agreed location when "IM SO BOARD WHEN WILL HE GET HERE?!" complained the young one. "don't worry he should get here any mo- oh there he is now" I sighed pointing to a miniature boy with green eyes and ashbrown hair wearing a tan long sleeved shirt and brown trousers holding Valkas hand both with eyes as wide as dinner plates I was confused on their expressions until I realized that my wings were revealing.

"oh I apologize for staring, it's just that your wings are quite lovely" complimented Valka " why, thank you this here is the night fury hatchling I spoken of earlier" "oh he's beautiful , and this my son Hiccup"cheered Valka " hi miss Jewel" whispered the little boy "Hi Hiccup my how you've grown" I replied with a dazzling smile. "who is that?" asked hiccup " this is a night fury hatchling but he has no true name" I said. "HEY THIS IS NO NIGHTMARE WHAT IS IT!?". I told the hatchling that hiccup was a human while hiccup laughing being licked by the dragon. Causing the night fury to give a toothless smile." ha ha I will call you toothless" giggled the boy "TOOTHLESS... I NEVER HAD A NAME BEFORE I LIKE IT" cheered the newly named dragon. "that is good because hiccup will be you're rider young hat- I mean toothless" I corrected myself. They cheered happy with the fact that they will be seeing each other more often. They shouted so loud I'm surprised the gods didn't come down here to shut them up themselves. 'with lungs like that they could be professional sponge divers' I then looked at Valka silently asking if she trusted me... She nodded.

**Me: hey guys I could really use a review right now**

**Jewel: I'll say if you keep writing chapters without any reviews the boss man will have to shut You down.**

**Me: Boss man?**

**Jewel: you know the little devil in your head that makes you have all these crazy ideas.**

**Me: Jewel there is no devil in my head**

**Jewel: yes there is!**

**Me: I mean there is no devil in my head because that job belongs to my sister!**

**Jewel: Now that explains alot**

**Snotlout: hey guys what's up**

**Me: telling a story**

**Snotlout: about who? Me!?**

**Jewel: the real story about how the age of the riders started.**

**Snotlout: in other words how I amazingly defeated the red death**

**Me: no how HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS defeated the red death**

**Jewel: anyway please review guys!**

**Snotlout: HEY I JUST GOT HERE!**

**Me: too bad.**


	4. Chapter 3: till we meet again

**Me: and send**

**Jewel: finished another chapter?**

**me: yeah**

**jewel: mind if i read it**

**Me: Go ahead**

**Tuffnut: hey guys snotlout said you are making a story**

**Me: yeah, who whants to know?**

**tuffnut: us**

**ruffnut: we also heard that there will also be a lot of explosions in it**

**Tuffnut: HEY I WHANTED TO TELL THEM!**

**Ruffnut: I wasn't telling you i was telling them.**

**Jewel: well if you guys are done arguing there is a story that needs attending to.**

**Me: I don't own HTTYD!**

**CHAPTER 3: TILL WE MEET AGAIN**

As the next three years passed the little ones learned quickly. At first they had some difficulty with my training but eventually the little ones helped each other to succed in their training. I taught hiccup the language of dragons and the dragomir's, and toothless learned how to understand norse and like hiccup learned dragomir. Both proved to be exellent fighters as well helping eachother go through thick and thin.

**LINE BREAK**

'It has been five years ( Hiccup and Toothless are 10 now) since i satrted the boys training, I now have nothing they can learn at this age, and now they are of age their appropriate nests will whant them on the battle field to join in the fights very soon maybe they can weaken both sides on the insides that way less harm will be gained.' I thought I looked back to the little ones who were both rolling in the dragon nip. I then frowned these boys are each others halfs doing everything together and now they must seperate for thor knows when! I shok the thoughts away and called upon Hiccup and toothless. "Hiccup, Toothless Iam going to be on a trip for a while and i do not know when i willl return, so you must start training in your respected nests... Hiccup since you are already training with Gobber I whant you to keep working there and weaken the vikings weapons supply,Toothless in the dragons nest there is a monsterous nightmare nemaed Ray go to him and he will teach you how to hunt better than i ever could so you can help satisfy the queens hunge, and both of you must promise to NEVER go join the fights." I said " Okay Jewel we promise just don't forget to return" replied Hiccup. With tears daring to run I nodded. Then after a hug Toothless and I flew to the dragons nest, so I may prepare for my travels.

**LINE BREAK**

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE WE'LL MISS YOU!" screamed Toothless "Yeah and who will keep the dragon from tearing us limb from limb, and who will keep the hatchling s in order!" paniced the dragons these words left me furious. The dragons (Except Toothless) never cared for me as a friend but assomeone whos lulluby calms the queen and who is respected by the hatchlings. Overall i was angery "REALLY THIS IS HOW YOU THINK OF ME sure im not a fully fleged dragon but saying those thoughts that lurk in your mind on the day I leave makes you all fools! this nest is no longer my home" I yelled.

Then as I turned around nearly lifting myself off the ground I felt something grab me it was small little claws digging into my boots, then those claws started to multiply into 4,,8,12,16... When I looked down I saw the most cutest thing in the world, the hatchlings. Every single one, surrounding me staring at me with their large round eyes, silently pleading that I stay. With a sad smile I shook my head quietly saying to not hold back but grow into big strong dragons. But the hatchlings didn't moove a mucle. I then sighed and plied the dragons off then returned them to their respectful parents. And simply flew away. "Don't turn around don't turn around" I begged my self I hated myself for leaving but this was something I simply must do. For the next five years I had to keep telling myself that this was for the best,and soon I may see the boy I learned to love as my own once again.

**Jewel: wow this is pretty good**

**me: Pretty good? **

**jewel: you could have used this chapter for demonstaiting how I train my students**

**Me: well I am sorry I don't write good fights**

**Jewel: that means you can use this chapter for practice**

**Me: do you whant this story or not**

**jewel: I whant this story**

**Me: then stop critizizing me**

**Jewel: I thought that that is the whole point of writing this story**

**Me: yes but not from you!**

**Jewel:but still as a main character i have a right for a saying in this story**

**Me: UGH!(walking away)**

**jewel: we seem to be running from alot latley.**


	5. Chapter 4: five years later

**Jewel: Hey Lala- Hiccup what are you doing?**

**Hiccup: i am writing the next chapter in my point of view (typing)**

**Jewel: why shouldn't it be my point of view since its my story**

**Hiccup: maybe but this will help the readers understand**

**Jewel: well okay but don't forget the disowning**

**Hiccup: (nodding) Lala2010 dosn't own anyone just Jewel**

**Jewel: how many times must i say it?! NOBODY OWNS ME!**

**Hiccup: sure (rolling eyes)**

**chapter 4 : five years later**

Hiccups pov:

During these past five years have beenhard, I couldn't transform without fear of being discoveredand I can't spend anytime with toothless sigh I wish Jewel was still here. It was dark out I was opening my door to get to the great hall, when I spotted a monsterous nightmare setting my house on fire it was a dragon raid!

I raced down the hill and to the blacksmiths' dodging the large hairy giants running at me. "Ah there you are, I thought you've been carried off." said the meat head with interchangable hands is Gobber I've been training with him since I was little well littlersecretly sabatoging their weapons, yet making them the picture of perfection it was hard work but someones got to do it.

I then opened the window, only to be met with bedraggled weapons and vikings urging me to hurry. Now a normal blacksmith would be rushing to keep up with these orders but in case you haven't noticed Im not normal. I'd always take my time thus probobly saving dozens of dragons, I like to have conversations with them too! Learning many things about them.

Like a Nadder likes to be at least noticed. Gronkles are tuff yet very emotional. Zipplebacks two heads twice the smarts. Then there is the Monsterous Nightmare having a large sense of pride and have nasty habit for setting themselves on fire. And last but certainly not least the dragon bearly anyone has every seen. Called the- " Night Fury get down!" shouted the vikings. This dragon is never steals food never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses, luckly nobody has ever killed the night fury, who happens to be my best friend. I looked out the the window getting only glimpses of my good friend which is worring me, and at the same time filling me with joy. The joy because I get to see my best friend again, and the worry well if he's not careful he could get killed.

"Stay here Hiccup they need me out there stay-put-there..You know what I mean, AAAHHHH" yelled Gobberrunning in to the fight. I then smirked and ran out to the edge of the village to warn toothless.

Toothless POV:

I was flying aimlessly searching for my childhood friend. When I heard a mighty roar.. It wasn't human but it wasn't dragon either. There was only one being I know that could have done that. I flew towards the voice to meet it's owner. "**Hey Hiccup"** I shouted as I FLEW TWORDS THE BOY "Toothless what are you doing here if you get your self killed Ill never forgive you." screamed Hiccup "**don't worry I'm too fast for them any way I have important news both good and bad." **" what type of news" asked Hiccup** "The queen is getting greedier by the second and is sending in more dragons, so you'd probobly have to speed up the production that was the bad news."**explained Toothless "so whats the good news" questioned Hiccup **"The nest was getting too chaotic so... i DECIDED TO STAY WITH YOU!" **Toothless cheered "What" Hiccup yelled **" I KNOW ISN'T THAT GREAT!"** Toothless smiled. " No, What about your training and if you stay here than somebody is bound to find you and tell my dad!" paniced Hiccup **"WHEE FIRST OF ALL Ray got captured and everyone in the nest has agreed that I should stay with you, and second I'll Just stay in the cove where we used to train together when we were kids" ** Explained toothless "Okay I yeild come on I'll guide you there just in case any vikings show up along the way." Hiccup sighed **" Alright okay guys he said yes you can go home now!"** Toothless shouted to the other dragons. The dragons then started to leave the beaten up the village. "What! Thats why the dragons were raiding tonight to come here?!" shouted Hiccup **"part of the reason the other part is because the queen whanted some food."**Toothless shrugged. They then started to fly through the forest. These were one of those rare moments Hiccup would let his wings slice into the air.

**"Ha I win!"**boasted Toothless " Yeah, right for like a second " complied Hiccup **"That was a long day I'm ready to hit the hay"**yawned toothless "Yeah me too mind if I join you" asked Hiccup **"Not at all" **said toothless. They then layied down side by side sleeping dead to the world.

**Jewel: Wait you did Toothless' POV too! **

**Hiccup: It was his idea**

**Jewel: who**

**Hiccup: Toothless**

**Jewel: well in that case you haven't noticed Lala2010 is the writer and if you whant to do a chapter, in your POV, then she must be the one who writes it.**

**Me: I honestly don't mind it lets me take a break and relax**

**Jewel: not helping**

**Hiccup: well now that I'm done I'll be out flying (walking away)**

**Jewel: you really must have more security around here.**

**Me: why pay for one when I got you?**

**Jewel: HA, HA very funny.**

**Me: please review guys**


	6. Chapter 5: Meetings, Trolls, and fish

**Jewel: so you are planning to make a trilogy?**

**Me: yeah, but I'm still working out hte kinks.**

**Jewel: Cool but-STOICK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?**

**Stoick: Well I heard that Hiccup wrote an entrey in your story so as chief I decided to do that too!**

**Jewel: but-ugh**

**Me: don't worry I'll edit it (typing)**

**Stoick: Hey I like it the way it is **

**Jewel: well its that or you get burned!**

**Stoick: Edit away**

**Jewel: Lala2010 dosn't own HTTYD**

STOICKS POV

CHAPTER 5: MEETINGS, TROLLS, AND FISH

"Its either we finished them or they'll finnish us" I started I then grabbed a nearby dagger and nailed it on the map before me. "They'll get up and leave, they'll find another home."I said "Uh i have to make my axe returns." said a viking "Today is not a good day for me." said another "Were vikings it's an occupasional hazard... Now who's with me?" I yelled trying to encurage the others but all I recieved was silence 'Alright time for plan B' I thought "Alright, those who are staying will look after Hiccup." I announced. And as a result I recived hands from everyone in that room. At least my son helps out with the people who joins with the search for the nest. As everyone takes their leave, I spotted Gobber and walked over.

"Alright I'll pack my undies" Gobber started "No I need you to stay and help train some reqerutes" I replied " Okay, and while I do that Hiccup work in the shop sharpen some razor sharp blades lot of time to himself what can possibly go wrong?"asked Gobber"What am I going to do with him Gobber" "Put him in training with the others" " No I'm serious" "So am I" "sigh, you know whathe's like by the time he could walk he's been different, he has the attention span of a sparrow, Itake himfishing and he goes hunting for-for TROLLS!" "Trolls exist! They steal your socks but only the left ones whats with that?" said Gobber'well now I know where Hiccup gets it from' I thought "WHen I was a boy" I started "My father told me to bang my head against a rock, i thought he was crazy but I didn't question him, and you know what happened?" " You got a headache" replied Gobber "That rock split in two. It taught me what a viking could could do Gobber he can level forsts, crush ,mountains taim seas...even as a boy I knew who I was who I had to become... Hiccup is not that boy" I said "the truth is you aren't always going to be around to protect him hes probobly out there now!" Gobber said and Knowing Hiccup he was probobly right.

Jewel's POV:

I finally made it to Berk, and very soon I will be able to see the two boys complete the prophecy. I landed near the cove and spotted the two sleeping without a care in the world, I was about to go to them when they started to wake up, I didn't whant them to see me not yet, luckily Iwas hidden well enought and was able to hear them clearly. "That was a good nap, don't you think" asked Hiccup **"Yeah, oh and I got a present for you"** smiled Toothless. "Really what is-" asked Hiccup I hade to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing poor Hiccup has to eat a regergitated fish from Toothless. And to my suprise He ste it with some encuragement from Toothless of course. "I missed you bud." confessed Hiccup "**I did too"** said toothless"And me as well" I whispered to myself but not loud enough for the boys to hear me. **"Hey remember when we would draw on the ground?"** recalled Toothless as he stareted to draw a maze. "Yeah you wouldn't let me step on the lines-"said Hiccupuntil he stepped on a line. **"What is wrong with you!?" **screamed Toothless the boy looked down and lifted his foot . With a smirk on his face, and let the shoe remet with the drawing** "If you do it one more time I'll-" **warned Toothless. After trying it a few more times Hiccup finally stepped over the line and danced his way out, then held his hand towards that dark beast. After some hesitation Toothless then closed the gap between the two.

**Stoick: Excuse me I thought this chapter was for me and me alone!**

**Me: I t was Until I got ahold of it, so what did you think?**

**Jewel: I think it was sweet even if I wasn't exactly in it.**

**Me: (rolling eyes) of course it is**

**Jewel: Any way guys please review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Dragon Training

**Gobber: Hello ladies I heard I was in this chapter can I see it?**

**Me: I didn't tell anyone about this, who told you?**

**Gobber: (stammers) W-w-we-ell-uh-I saw you writing it.**

**Jewel: You shouldnt spy Gobber**

**Gobber: But I was curious**

**Me: Well whats done is done... Would you like to do the honors Gobber?**

**Gobber: (nodding) Lala2010 dosn't own How to train your dragon.**

**chapter 6: Dragon training**

Hiccup's P.O.V.

By the time I got home it was dark out. I opened the door and saw my dad I was in no mood to talk to him so as quiety as I could I climbed the stairs until. "Hiccup" said my dad. "Uh-dad I need to talk to you dad" I said "I need to talk to you too son" "I think its time you go to dragon training...huh!?"We both confessed at the same time. "you go first" my dad said "no, no you go first" I insisted... me and my big mouth. "Alright, you have dragon training you start in the mourning."claimed my dad "Ah man I should have gone first-cause we have a surplus of Dragon fighting vikings, but I think I can do more good for the village as a blacksmith or" I stammered "You'll need this" my dad sighed handing me an axe"Dad I already told you before I don't whant to fight dragons."I shouted "Its time Hiccup, when you carry this axe you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us you talk like us you think like us. No more of... this" claimed me dad but being the person that i am I pointed that he just pointed to all of me."Deal?" Asked my dad " This conversation is pretty one sided"I said "DEAL!?" My dad shouted. Knowing it's no use I gave in. "Alright' train hard. I'll be back..Probobly." Whispered my dad. "And I'll be here maybe..." I told to apperantly no one because my dad just left. sigh well at least I can count on toothless to ever leave me.

Jewel's P.O.V.

I satarted my day along with the sun, running thriugh the trees, feeling the wind beating my face. When I came across a stone bowl with a metal net covering it. I hid into a nearby treeand turned on my listening ears on as a grown man and six teenagers paraded into the arena. "Welcome to dragon training."said the blond haired man I noticed that most of the children actually whanted some form of permanate injury "Yeah pain love it."said hiccup "Great whats he doing here." woundered a tall skinny boy 'that is what I was woundering I thought Hiccup whanted to avoid dragon training at all cost!' I thought I turned back to the humans When the old man was listingthe dragons located in the arena-while the husky blond boy was spitting outdragon facts all over the place. "Will you stop that? And the gronkle." whispered the manresulting in some complaints. "I belive in working on the job." the man shouted as he released the beast towords the unsuspecting teens as they scatter for by one the teens whent down until there were two. "So Iguess it s just you and me huh?" Asked Hiccup. "Nope just you!" shouted A blonde girl weilding an axe dodging the next ball of fire. The good news is she lived, the bad news is the blast hit Hiccup instead and the Gronkle is now chasing Hiccup. The angered dragon then corneredthe deafenseless boy. I was just about to race to his rescue when the one armed man yanked the dragon back into his cage. "You'll get another chance don't you worry but remember that a dragon will always _always_ go for the kill." The man whispered to the teens, then walked away without another word said.

**Gobber: So that is how you do it**

**Me: Yeah, why so interested?**

**Gobber: W-well I was always so curious on how the worlds greatest writer dose her job.**

**Me: Thanks, but you are not going to get you story**

**Gobber:well it was worth a shot (puppy dog face)**

**Me: Okay maybe I can give you a chapter**

**Gobber: YESS! I can't wait.**

**Jewel: did you really mean it?**

**Me: of course not not with a puppy dog face like that, well I'm going to take a nap this chapter took me hours to finished and its prettey Jewel: No it didn't you started about two hours ago and it only noon get back here!**

**Me:(walking away) Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: like the old days

**Chapter 7: Like the old days**

**I do not own how to train your dragon**

Jewel's P.O.V

After the teens finnished their training I noticed that Hiccup was once again heading towords the forest, porbobly to see Toothless. I should know, they never left eachothers sides for too long. I decided to follow him into the cove. "Hey Toothless why don't we go flying today?" Asked Hiccup **"Sure why not I'd love to streach my wings"** replied Toothless. The small skinny boy then transformed into a dragomir and launched themselves into the sky without a care in the world. "Hey bud why not see how fast we've gotten, first through the seastacks win" challenged Hiccup **"You're on"** accepted Toothless.

As they flew through the seastacks I followed them they were so focused into their race they didn't even noticed me flying overhead and into the nearby mist. **"Yeah, I won!"** cheered Toothless "No fair! Youv'e had more time in the sky then me! Of course you'd be faster." complained Hiccup **" All is fair in love and war"** counter acted Toothless "I'm hungrey lets go eat." said Hiccup. Then after a nod they flew off for some fish with me on their tail.

See this? This is a line.

The day was spent hunting and between the two friends fishing time was cut in half. It barley left me a enough time to catch some fish of my own. When they landed I quickly hid into some nearby trees. I noticed several Terrors arrived in attempt to steal some fish from Toothless 'Good luck with that nobody can steal fish undder Toothless' own nose' I thought. And as predicted the lucky Terror failed in escaping with the target and ended up with a mouthful of plasma blast.

"Looks like you guys are still not fire proof on the inside are you? there you go."Chuckled Hiccup tossing a cod fish to a little Terror. "I missed days like this bud, you me having fun."confessed Hiccup as a Terror crawled to his side **"Me too Hiccup, me too." ** Agreed Toothless. Very soon they left for the cove so Hiccup may return home. And a good thing too as soon as it got Dark the rain started to come down.

**Me: Please review guys I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS I ONY GOT THE ONE AND i COULD USE THE FEED BACK!**

**jewel: yeah guys we really could use some...**** Well mostly Lala2010 she's getting a little crazy**

**Me: I AM NOT GOING CRAZY! (turning red)**

**Jewel: See what I mean!?**

**Me: I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!**

**Jewel: I still am and this is for the the best so sorry in advance**

**Me: HUH!?**

**Jewel: (knocking Lala2010 unconcious) Once again sorry but this is for the best.(dragging Lala2010 to who knows where) **

**Jewel: But seriously guys please review or she may come after you.**


	9. Chapter 8: Dragons, Dragon, and welcome

**Me: Hey guys sorry for not updating yesterday, but I hope this makes up for it**

**Jewel: Yeah it took me forever to convince her to update**

**Me: No it didn't since when did you try to convince me to update**

**Jewel: SInce I got an imagination **

**Me: Whatever I don't own H.T.T.Y.D enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Dragons, dragon and a welcome**

**Hiccup's P.O.V:**

By the time I got to the great hall I was soaked, and the sky was pitch black. I pushed open the tall wooden doors and stepped in, Gobber was already well into his pep talk with the others when he asked what did Astrid do wrong. She claimed to have done her flip wrong or something like thatto be honest I didn't really see anything she did wrong, reciving lots of comments from the others. I didn't whant to be any part of this so I whent to a different table to the side.

" We must live and breathe these notes- the dragon manuel, every fact of every dragon we know of. No attacks tonight study up" said Gobber. And expectantly the others complained well other than Astrid and Fishlegs. I was going to avoid the reading as well, but curiosity got the best of me. When I opened the book I scanned the pages before me and practicaly every dragon fact was false. I mean _come on!_ Every page had 'Extemley dangerous kill on sight.' But I didn't dare to correct them or else questions would be askedand the dragons would be in danger if not more.

"Thunder drums, skill, bone napper, Whispering Death... Buries its victims,turns them inside out. Extermly dangerous, extermly dangerous. Kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sigh- Night Fury. Speed unknown, size unknown the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself NEVER engage this dragon your only chance hide and pray it dose not find you" I whispered deep into thought.

**Jewel's P.O.V: **

I had followed Hiccup all over the island, he may be small but man can he run! We whent all over the island give breakfast to toothless, work in the forge, head to the killing rink. Today they are facing the the deadly Nadder. I hope nothing happens to Hiccup, I know that with his gift he'll be fine but still that dosn't stop me from worring. During training I couldn't help but notice that instead of trying to survive like a human normally should he's simply talking to the over grown man with a hairy snake for a mustache. But luckily he came to his senses and started running that is until he performed as the blonde girls landing pad. The Nadder was nearing as the two teens tried to untangle each other.

Then just when the Nadder was just about to ! The blonde gave her the what for. And set her eyes on her next target, Hiccup. "Is this some kind of joke to you? our parents' war is about to become ours figure out which side you're on" Threated the girl.

See this is still a line

I've decided to reveal myself to Hiccup and Toothless, but I had to wait till they were alone. S o I followed Hiccup to the cove. Once we got there the first thing Hiccup did was call out for Toothless. "Hey bud ready to go out flying today?" "Was that a tick question of course!" I then creaped out of my hiding spot took off my helment and simply asked "Mind if I join?" They then turned towards me and started talking all at once. "Whoa calm down guys one at a time" **"We've missed you"** " and I've missed you too," I replied "When did you return?" "Just last night actually, sorry I didn't come back sooner just had to rest up from my trip" I lied to my best friends and I felt dirty.**"Oh its okay we understand how about you tell us about your trip"** I didn't know how to respond if they find out about what has happened these last five years I have to come up with something I know just the thing that will reject their curiosity faster than you can say thundering dragon hammers. "Nothing special just some, eel hearding." I lied again what is wrong with me. **"EEWW! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT THAT IS DISCUSTING DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO TO US,"** the boys chorused. "But I thought you whanted to know what I did those past five years, Oh well why don't you tell me what you guys did instead?" We then disscused the rest of the day of our time together Hiccup even introduced me to the villagers through his dawings and hearing all that has happened made me wish that I never left them, but whats done is done. Now Toothless's story on the other hand has me shocked ever since I had left the amount of dragons eated by the queen has increased so much. And all these stories simply tell me that their time is near maybe I should train them some more.

"He Jewel I was well sorta wondering if you could train me some more" I couldn't belive my luck." Why would you whant some more training" I couldn't help but ask. "I just can't feel like I'm going to happen to us something, something big and I-" **"Yeah I can't help but feel the same as well"** "It's okay I understand I will continue training you starting tommorrow it's getting late you should be getting home before you can;t see your own paw in front of you face." The boy then nodded and marched his way back home.

**Jewel: Wow this chapter is not exactly not your best work.**

**Me: Seriously whose side are you on!?**

**Jewel: The side that dosn't claim that you own me!**

**Me: Are you still angry about that?**

**Jewel: Yes We are!**

**Me: "We"? whose we?**

**Jewel: all those people out there in the world that agree that I'm too strong to be owned.**

**Me: Seriously just drop it!**

**Jewel: okay I will-**

**Me: Thank goodness cause this argument is getting to me**

**Jewel: -When I'm dead**

**Me: thats no fair!**

**Jewel: All is fair in love and war**

**Me: What war!?**

**Jewel: Please review guys (walking away)**

**Me: That Dragomir really gets on my nerves.**


	10. Chapter 9: Keeping cover

**Me: Hey guys sorry its been a while since I last updated but my cousin is visiting this week. **

**Jewel: Finally I was waiting like forever.**

**Me: Well in case you haven't noticed it was only for two weeks**

**Jewel: Well if you haven't noticed whille you have a life in that great big world i'm locked up in here with nothing to do!**

**Me: You do know that you are free to leave the room I leave it unlocked**

**Jewel: Exactly my point you can't trust anyone else that is why I got to stay here to keep this place safe.**

**Me: Nothing is going to happen we are inside my head how will anyone even sneak in here without knowing myself!?**

**Jewel: I don't know maybe one of your evil villans from your nightmare room will escape or something.**

**Me: What nightmare room? look if it makes you feel any better I will make your favorite villan do some sort of thing that would be the embarassment of their lives hands down.**

**Jewel: raise that numbetr up to five and we have a deal.**

**Me: good now that that is covered lets continue the story would you like to do the honors?**

**Jewel: Lala2010 dosn't own HTTYD.**

CH.9 Keeping cover

Hiccup's POV:

"It bite my hand and swollowed it whole I saw the look on it's face 'I was delicious', it must have passed on the word because it wasn't another month before another one took my leg" Whispered Gobber leaving Fishlegs to make a disterbing comment involving dragon guts. "I swear I'm so angry right now I'll avenge your beautiful hand, and your beautiful foot I'll chop off every arms and legs of every dragon that I fight. With my face" Snotlout claimed. "Uh-nu-uh it's the wings and the tails that you really want if it can't fly it get away-a down dragon is a dead dragon" Corrected Gobber.

His words left chills on my spine, I couldn't imagine being without my wings and tail, at least Jewel and I appear human to others...And Toothless has a full set of limbs made for flight. Iwas so deep in thought I bearly heard Gobber summerize the next few lessons. I decided to head to the forge to create a flight suit like Jewel's in case I ever get spotted.

Jewel's POV:

I woke up to the sound of Hiccup and by his scent he had brought us enough food for the three of us. What a nice boy Thor knows why he getts bullied by the other teens. "I thought I could at least bring breakfast for you guys" admitted Hiccup. "Thank you Hiccup, but may I ask what is that you are carring?" "That is my flight suit like yours, that way if I get spotted they won't even think its me!" "But they will probobly ask if you seen anything weird, being that you are the one person that enters that forest most" Hiccup shrugged "Don't worry I'll cross that bridge when it happens." This dosn,t make me feel any better, but I trust Hiccup's choice.

Hiccup's POV:

"Today is about teamwork, when a wet dragon's head can't light its fire the hidious zippleback is extra tricky, one head spits gas the othe rlights it your job is to know which is which," stated Gobber. Today all I had to defeand myself was a bucket full of water and my partner Fishlegs... Who was blurting out dragon facts. He smelled of dried eel and stinky boots on boot night, which tells me he is frightened out of his mind I bet everyone is too. But not me (and maybe not Astrid)' the zippleback A.K.A. Barf and Belch and I are pretty close. And like the other dragon he-or they will preteand to try to rip me to shreads.

Anyway one by one the others fell until it was just fishlegs and me. "Chances of survival are dwindeling to singe digits now," he whimpered. I put on my best afraid lookon my facer when one of the heads was found dancing in the mist. I smiled on the inside and thought to myself 'might as well give them a show'. "Back, Back you," I began hearding the dragon they were confused at first but nodded as soon as they figured out the plan. "Now go back into the cage and think about what you've done'" I yelled closing the gates. When I turned around the gang's mouth's reached the ground shocked of my ability. "Are we done here cause I ...yeah I'll see you tomorrow," I shouted racing out of the arena.

**Me : What do you think**

**Jewel: good but..**

**Me: uh-oh there is always a but**

**Jewel: don't worry it's a good butt**

**Me: with you it never is**

**Jewel: way to go with the beliving in me**

**Me: with good reason... So...**

**Jewel: What is she doing here!?(pointing)**

**Me: what sis (Titi) what are you doing here in my head!?**

**Titi: I wanted to help with writing the story**

**Me: that is sweet sis but that still dosn't explain how your in my head.**

**Titi: Easy I simply imagined that I'm in your head and poof here I am by the way the transformers on dream lne are fighting a meanone**

**Me: (Running) wHAT!?**

**Jewel: Did you really mean that ?**

**Titi: No I just said that so I can mess with her profile whant to help!?**

**Jewel: Yes oh and can we change the name to megapoopsalot?**

**Titi: Sure oh but first please review guys **

**Jewel: I thought you want to mess with her**

**Titi: yeah I do but I gotta do something to keep as much anger away from me**

**Jewel: You are one smart cookie**

**Titi: I know**


	11. Chapter 10: As the days go by

**Me: Titi what are you still doing here?**

**Titi: I told you I am here to help with the story did you get any reviews?**

**Me: No but nice try I won't forget what you nearly did to my profile yesterday**

**Titi: Aw come on you still mad about that what about Jewel she came up with the name**

**Me: Yeah I know thats why she is dealing with cleaning all the dragon stall and that is just for changing my profile name so imagine what I've got for you**

**Titi:*gulp* uh you hear that I think I hear mom calling us. I'M COMING MOM!( RUNNING AWAY)**

**Me: SIGH will she ever learn? (speaking through a mic) Hey Jewel if you catch my sister I'll make her finnish clean all the dragon stalls for you.**

**Jewel: On it!**

**Me: Now with that taken care of I don't own HTTYD**

**CH 10: As the days go by**

Hiccup's POV:

The next few days were a blur, by day I was Hiccup the dragon training star and by night the dragomir with a Night Fury as my best friend. And let me tell you leading a double life is not as easy as you think. On my way to the cove I often see Astrid foolishly attempt in following me, but luckily I manage to escape her everytime. But there are bright sides to all of this, my training with Jewel is going real slow but good , I even get to connect with more dragons hear their thoughts, and feel their emotions. These lessons also might have somehow made their way to the ring... In front of the other teens. And in my defence it was Toothless' fault he forced me to put the lessons into practice in the arena.

See this is a line!

"Meet the Terrible Terror," introduced Gobber. "Ha its like the size of my-AH OH MY GOD I am hurt I am very much hurt," shouted Tuffnut. As the others stepped backnot wanting to meet the same fate as their friend. I grabbed my shield and whent into action. I used my mighty shield to coax Larry the Terror back into his cage. "Wow he's better then you ever were," Tuffnut stated to... Astrid! Is he trying to get me killed!? And with fear of being teared apart I simply left without a word.

Astird's POV: )

I was angry, angry at that... That Hiccup! Being first in dragon training was supposed to be me! I swung my axe in anger, hitting all that stood in my way. Until Gobber distracted me to the woods to release the beast. I thought maybe at the woods I can finally find out how Hiccup got so good so I whent along with it.

See this is still a line!

At the woods I was alone the rules of the village aren't the same as here. I can throw my axe to thor knows where in peace. I was well into my training, when I spotted my next target which turned into Hiccup, this was my chance! As he tried to get away as if I never saw him I tried to follow him until we reached a rock when he just vanished! Adding more fuel to the fire called my anger.

Jewel's POV:

Toothless and I were simply relaxing waiting for Hiccup to arrive so we may start flying. When he raced on in trying to cath his breath. "What happened," I had to ask. "ASTRIDNEARLYFOUND THE COVE!" "Whoa slow down, now tell us exactly what happened." "I was on my way here when Astrid tried to follow me she's getting pretty close, close enough to hear our roars. _"Don't worry if she dose come too close we'll just go to...south's peak or something like that"_ claimed Toothless. "Good idea Toothless, what do you think Hiccup?" "Yeah I like that idea...It's getting dark I better start getting back see you tommorrow." _"We didn't even get to fly!"_ I swear somtimes that dragon was still a hatchling.

**Jewel: Go her**

**Titi: traiter why did you bring me to her?**

**Jewel: because she gave me a deal I couldn't refuse**

**Me: Good job jewel now Titi what have you got to say for yourself?**

**Titi: Only that you should never trust a Dragomir**

**Me: thats rigth that is why while you are finnishing cleaning the dragons stalls Jewel will be building me a shed to fit all my tools.**

**Jewel: WHAT THAT WASN'T THE DEAL!**

**Me: yeah but neither is using my ipad behind my back to post silly pictures of my on my facebook page part of it.**

**Jewel:UH...**

**Me: uh huh now go get to work before I turn you into dragon chew toys.**

**Titi & Jewel: (nodding then quickly leaving)**

**Me:(smiling) now if you people don't review I'm sure I can find somthing for you to do here.**


	12. Chapter 11: two different sides

**Me: Hey guys I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story it really made me feel good that people are actually reading this!**

**Jewel: Yeah **

**Me: Yeah? thats all you got to say**

**Jewel: oh right (Clearing throat) Yeah and a special thanks to all who have reviewed: Pavel05702, Teller17-djb, and guest!**

**Titi: Hey can you guys keep it down over there I'm trying to whatch stampy.**

**Me: Really why are you even whatching a movie here?**

**Titi: Stampy is awsome :P**

**Jewel:guys we are getting of topic**

**Me: shes right lets get on with the story.**

**Titi: Lala2010 dosn't own HTTYD.**

**Chapter 11: Two different sides**

**(Meanwhile) Stoick's p.o.v:**

I just retured to Berk thankfully alive. But with less people than when we started with, I headed to Gobber so we could catch up. "I trust that you have found the nest at least." "Not even close, I hope you had some luck." "If you mean you're parenting problems are over then... yes" my friend reported. I was confused, what happened while I was gone? "Congadulations Stoick everyone is so relived!" shouted a female viking. "Out with the old and in with the new right" asked a viking. "No on wil miss that old troble maker"stated another. "The village is having a praty to celebrate" they all cheered I was shocked "He's gone?" "Yeah most afternoons but who can blame him the life of a celebrity can be really really rough he can't go through the village without being swarmed by his new fans." "Hiccup" I asked. "Who would have thought he has this way with the beasts"Gobber claimed. I then smiled to myselfmy son is finally becoming a proper viking: )

**Hiccup's P.o.v:**

I was black that was all I saw, I felt the wind at my face. Overall I was flying blidfolded. "Alright boys lets tak this nice and slow" shouted Jewel. "Uh Jewe lremind me why we are doing this again" I asked. "The whole point of flying blindfolded is so you can improve your conection with Toothless by both mind and sight just what ever you do don''t take off the blindfold." As we flew above the sea, I caught glimpses of the seastacks in the distance but getting really close... "Ow Toothless" I complained."Oops did I do that?" I then followed Toothless int the sky I saw images of the tips of the mountains so being me I got so curious of the outside that I took off my blindfold and the next thing I knew Toothless and I started to fall from the sky, our wings couldn't move and Jewel was too far away to d anything. So I recovered my eyes (seeing that uncovering my eyes caused the problem in the first place) our wings regained movment as we raced throug the seastacks at dangerously highspeeds. When I heard Toothless cheer I knew that we passed and survived

**Toothless P.O.V:**

After our little flight we made a fire for a meal, I offered some of my fish poor guy he really needs to fatten up. "Uh-no thanks I'm good" _"Suit yourself don't balme me if you starve to death."_ "Hiccup WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! I told you to not take off the blindfold but what is the fist thing you do you take it off!"Personaly I don't get the big deal, we are both still standing with all limbs intact so whats to worry? "I heard that Toothless" claimed Jewel. _"Man I really gotta stop talking out loud like that."_ "Yeah you should" agreed Hiccup. "Well its getting dark we all better be getting home come on Toothless see you tomorrow Hiccup" sighed Jewel as we flew in two different directions.

**Hiccup's P.O.V.:**

Ugh I'm so board there is nothing to do I've finnished tending to my suits needs, and I can't stop thinking about my training. At the arena I must lie of my beliefs and at the cove I must liv in the fear that I could get discovered _sigh_. Sometimes I wish I could be normal, I whent into my little room in the corner of the forge to get some work done. But all I did was play with my pencil when my father just bursts in."Hello son, I see you've been keeping secrets" my dad whispers. "Dad hi I don't know what you're talking about." "Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it so ho long dd you think you can hide it from me" asked my dad. _'Oh no he knows about Jewel and Toothless...Sigh might as well let the terror out of the bag' I thought_. "I'm sorry I was going to tell you but-" as I panicked the giant simply laughed. "You're not upset?" "What I was hoping for this" my dad cheered. Okay now I'm confused first he says Iam not a drgon killer the he says I'm joining dragon training, and now he is happy that I'm training with the offspring of lightningand death itself and a 300+ year old dragomir. "And trust me it gets better just wait till you chop off a nadders head, and spear a gronkles' head what a feeling you really had me going there son. All those years of the worst viking berk has ever seen! Odin it was rough I almost gave up on you when in reality you were holding out on me thor almighty; with you doing so well in the ring we finally havesomething to talk about!" He scooted closer expecting me to talk. This is what I have always whanted my father to be proud of me but it just didn't feel right. "Oh-uh I brought you something to keep you safe in the ring" whispered my dad I smiled this is the first gift he ever given me. "You're mother would have whanted you to have this, it's half of her breast plate, matching headset keeps her close you know" confessed my dad. I was weirded out by this so I did the only thing that could save me from this akward conversation a yawn . My dad then stood up and left simple as that. Okay you got me I was thankful to the gods that he lft any longer and he would have found out about the other side of me. Or worse Jewel and Toothless._ Sigh_ will this nightmare ever end!?

**Me: That was the longest chapter I have ever written**

**Jewel: Yeah sure**

**Me: what do you even think about it?**

**Jewel: yeah sure**

**Me: Jewel are you even paying attention to a word I'm saying?**

**Jewel: Yeah sure.**

**Me:**_** sigh**_** and I''m assuming that Titi is still whatching Stampy**

**Titi: Hey I heard that!**

**Jewel: Yeah sure**

**Me: you know what Jewel get out and take a walk maybe fly a little.(pushing Jewel out)**

**Jewel: Yeah sure**

**Me: good bye for now **

**Titi: Bye! Don't forget to review**

**Me:about time you did something progressive**

**Titi: What it was me who corrected your spelling; and you thought I was bad.**

**Me: Why you little (chasing after Titi)**

**Titi: come and get me if you dare**


	13. Chapter 12:that is for everything else

**Me: Hey Jewel your back are you okay now**

**Jewel: yeah I am okay just had story fever**

**Titi: Story fever?**

**Jewel: yeah apperantly I have been spending too much time indoors and thinking oo much.**

**Me: you knw I did tell you that you shouldn't have been staynig here too much**

**Jewel: since when?**

**Me: about couple of chapters ago.**

**Titi: Lala2010 dosn't own HTTYD**

**Chapter 12: that is for everything else**

**Hiccup's P.O.V.:**

Today is the day, today the day that Gothi the village elder will decide who will get the 'honor' to kill the monsteous nightmare. And to top it all my dad is here to whatch the finals. "Stay outof my way, I'm winning this thing" warned Astrid. "Pleae by all means," I sighed too bad my dad was here or else I would've just stayed in the sidelines or better yet avoid the the finals all together. I turned my attention back into the ring, luckily my good old pal Meatlug ignored me, but made her way to Astrid. I didn't whant her to get hurt so as Astrid was racing towards us I gave Meatlug a little scratch under her chin. "No, no son of a troll, rat eating," screamed Astrid. 'Maybe if I leave now Gothi will somehow choose Astrid instead' I thought. "So later!" "Not so fast" said Gobber blocking my path."I'm kinda late for-" I started. "Late-late for what exactly"Astrid threatened. I gulped,and I was cornered you simply can't hide from the Astrid Hofferson. "Quiet everyone , the elder has decided" announced my dad. When Gobber pointed at Astrid the elder shook her head,but when my mentor pointed at my she nodded with a smile on her face. Everyone was cheering... Well everyone but Astrid and I. "Yeah I'm sooo-"

**See how much I love these lines**

**Jewel's P.O.V:**

"-Leaving were leaving looks like the three of us are taking a little vacation; forever aw man" Hiccup claimed when he noticed his flying suit is a little loose. Hiccup was just about to transform when he spotted Astrid shapening her axe with an angry face. "Ah um wh-what are you doing here" Hiccup asked. "I want to know whats going on no one just gets as good as you especially you start talking; are you training with someone it better not involve this" Astrid interogated tugging on his flight suit nothing he said made a difference. Astrid then suddenly forced Hiccup onto the ground. At the sound of Hiccups pain Toothless _tried _ to rush t his friends rescue please note the _tried _it took all my strength to keep him at bay. "That for the lies thats for everything else" whispered the girl as she tortured the poor boy. _**"That tears it I will not let Hiccup get hurt any longer"**_ argued Toothless as he escaped my grasp. "No Toothless come back here" I nearly screamed but I had to avoid being spotted as well.

**Toothless's P.O.V.:**

I raced out of my hiding place I couldn't let my best friend get hurt any longer. "Run, get out of here" shouted Astrid_ 'Oh so after she tries to kill him she whants to "save" him will she make up her mind'_ I thought. "Hold on she's a friend, you scared him." "I scared him, who is him" Panicked Astrid. "Astrid, Toothless; Toothless, Astrid" Hiccup introduced us. The girl then ran away, '_Thats right run! run away from the mighty nightfury!' _"Da da da were dead, come'n lets go get her" announced Hiccup. _"I say we leave her hangin on the edge of a cliff." _Hiccup then just stared at me and said "really Toothless you're better then that." _**"Yeah I am but when somebody hurts you thats crossing the line." **_"Well if you don't mind I'll just hop on your back so we can catchuo to Astrid." **"Um excuse me but don't you have wings of you'r own"** "Well in case you havn't noticed dragomirs are supposed to be just a myth." **"**_**Sigh**_** hop on"**

**how awsome are these lines are?**

We found the devil in human clothing trying to race back to her village. When I swooped her off her feet ten leaving her dangaling on a tree _**"hey its no ciff but it's better than nothing." **_"I don't whant to hear anything you have to say" shouted the girl. "Then let me show you. Please Astrid." After considering her options, she climbed upon my back. "See nothing to be afraid of" my best friend demonstrated. Yeah right this is going to be even better than the cliff! I launched myself off the tree with blazing speed performing every single trick I knew. Listening to her screams to my enjoyment. Until she apologized is when I decided to let her calm down. I'll get her later for calling me a thing. "I gotta admit this is pretty cool. Its amazing-he's amazing." Okay scratch that. "So what now; Hiccup your final exam is tommorrow you know that you gotta- _kill a dragon"_ she whispered why dose she even bother I can hear her clear as crystal. Well before I hearda voice coaxing me to fly towards it, BIG MISTAKE the next thing I kew I was in the queens nest. "What are they doing they arn't eating any of the food" asked Astrid. We then spotted a gronkle dropping a small fish into the hole which was quickly eaten by the queen along with the gronkle. "What is that?" "Come on bud lets go-NOW" Hiccup shouted. The queen then chased all the dragons to the sky in attempting to eat my and my riders. Luckily we maneged to escape andmade it to the cove. "It makes sense their the workers andthats their queen it controls them; lets go find your dad." "No Astrid wait we can't just tell them, they'll kill Toothless, Astrid we have to hink this through." "Hiccup we just found he dragon's nest the thing that we have been looking for since vikings first sailed here and you whant to keep this a secret-to protect your pet dragon are you serious?" "Yes." woah I have never see Hiccup like this I'm impressed the look on the girls' face has completly changed. "I see- thats for kidnapping me" as she punched the poor boy. "And thats for everything else" continued the girl mending Hiccup's wounds with a kiss. After being sure that the not so evil girl has gone, I neared my cildhood friend and simply stared at the love bird wde eyed. "W-what are you looking at!?"_**"Hiccup and Astrid sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"**_ I sang. "Okay thats enough of that" Hiccup complained.

**Me: okay guys I've got good news this is the second chapter I do today**

**Titi: that is geat news**

**Me: I know right?**

**Jewel: okay well its getting late andthe doc sayed to get plenty of sleep so night.**

**Me: night **

**Titi: that was weird**

**Me: I know do you think she's up to something?**

**Titi: Natrally**

**Me: well were going to find out soon later**

**Titi: later**

**Me: Please review guys!**


End file.
